


Breathe

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Career Day: A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fic Competition, F/M, Forgiveness, Memories, Office Commotion, Post-Break Up, Second Chances, Therapist Hermione Granger, Therapy and Love, previous Established Relationship, the greatest therapy is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Returning after an extended jaunt under the Spanish Sun, Hermione attempts to set aside a broken heart and get back to business.  However, life as a therapist is never as simple as breathing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Career Day: A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fic Competition





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Career_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Career_Day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Therapist  
> \-------------------------  
> This is a little fic that was written for a challenge that came to me rather quickly. My goal was to create rich characterizations and intriguing storylines. This was my first time not writing SMUT into a fic so it was interesting to express the conflict between two people without it leading to the obvious potential for physical intimacy. 
> 
> So enough of my blabber. This one is special to me and I hope you find even a little of it's glimmer within the T rating. 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌
> 
> Update* - Massive thank you to the glorious [Kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works) for BOTH mood boards I have added at the beginning and end of this lovely little fic. <3

* * *

"Ava,” I stoically nodded as I passed our receptionist, the other doors shimmering with my custom silencing wards. _Good, I can hide away a moment longer._ “Oh, Ava,” I glance back, eyes quickly averting from mine. I sigh, “I will be okay. I am back, that should mean something.” I know she sees right through me, I see right through me, but I am back so I know that must mean it will get better. “It’s Mr. Tottingham at 11, correct?” She confirms this as I check my wristwatch, “Please have him wait an extra 5 minutes, tea and biscuits should be suitable in the meantime, thank you.”

I close the door before she has a chance to respond, letting myself take the first deep breath of the morning. My sudden trip to the Spanish coast was what I needed even with my award-winning pragmatism; I knew my heart needed time to begin to heal.

I collapse into my armchair as I rub my tanned hands along the armrests, soft leather beneath my palms as I begin to center myself in preparation for the next few hours. I lean back and close my eyes, hoping I will see blue skies instead of memories.

_I watch from the door as he drags his hand through his tousled hair, a slow sip from the tumbler of the Macallan 25 year single malt scotch whiskey. “Draco,” I murmur as I pad softly to his side, “what is it?”_

_“We are formally invited to attend the wedding of Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ms. Pansy Percilla Parkinson,” he spits out, handing me the invitation. I grab his tense hand instead, running my thumb over his pulse point as he silently fumes over this news. “She sends a personal note demanding financial support, or else she sits down for a tell-all.”_

_I take a deep breath, ready to talk through this, but he continues, “STOP IT. I know the proper means of handling this, but Salazar Hermione, my entire family is once again the laughing stock of wizarding society. A destitute, former Patriarch leaving the beautiful Lady Black for a poor, backstabbing pug, and OH YES a half-sibling on the way! Get angry WITH ME. Show me you care, Merlin be damned.” he huffed, indistinguishable anger tumbling out of his mouth as I sit there, mouth agape._

I shift to a Complete breath forcing these memories away, I need warm sandy beaches and chirping birds, _“I need more than a therapist as a partner, Hermione. I need someone that won’t ask me to consider my thoughts and emotions but will just keep silent while I fume. I do not want to be an adult about this; I have the right to...”_

And wasn’t that the crux of the matter? No matter that I did care, it wasn't enough.

I breathe into my abdomen; _he knew who I was, how I am when he asked me to love him._

I breathe into my rib cage; _I should never have to silence myself to be acceptable to love._

I breathe into my throat space; _I am enough as I am, I am worthy of unconditional acceptance of who I am as I provide the same._

I breathe out Draco and make space for my six years of Doctorate studies and Healership as Ava knocks to allow in the first patient. Heart open, soul steady, mind clear, eyes bright like the Spanish sun.

* * *

“I would like you to consider writing out the good..” **BAM** a distinctive white-blonde head falls through my now open door, my team close behind.

I automatically pause my thera-quill, attempting to place a notice-me-not over my equally startled patient.

“Nott? Nott!” Draco stammers, “No, NO, I just - Hermione.”

I am standing now, hoping to move everyone out of my office, “This is not the time, not the place, and I am not willing to speak with you right now.” I try and maintain my steady, calm voice, but I know he hears my anguish at his presence.

“Theo, I am so sorry, this should never have been possible,” I say, expressly ignoring a sputtering Draco as I cast a disappointed look at both Ava and the rest of our team.

“No.” He runs his hand through his hair, and I remember whiskey, “You left. I know I asked you to, I said you were not who I needed, but you left anyway. You were gone a month Hermione, A MONTH. My mother is a mess; the elves miss you; you are my tether, Hermione. I am a mess.” He finished quietly, taking a tentative step towards me as I extend my trembling arms out to stop him. His typically commanding stare is tired and sunken amongst dark purple bruises, his three-piece suit is wrinkled, and his cuff links are missing.

A shiver runs up my spine as his hands grab hold of mine and travel down my arms slowly, reverently. “Never again. I will never make you question your worth. I will never discount your process as wrong when all you have done is support me wholly, unequivocally, and without judgment. Please,” he breathes out, and I watch as he gets down on one knee, holding the ring I have not worn the past month after receiving it months ago, “Please recognize my isolationist behavior towards you as a cry for help rather than what my words in anguish said. Please let me show you that you did not misplace your trust and, more importantly, your love in me.” he finishes, his eyes on me, lips on my small hands, tears falling down his eyes.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, and I let out my anguish and concerns of inadequacy to let in the forgiveness he’s pleading for. “Please do not promise me things we cannot control, and I will need more than just this moment to feel okay again, but yes. I will come home.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MissELY for creating this competition so newbies like me could join!! 
> 
> Special thanks goes to EarlGreyPanic for helping me get this under 1k and listening to me whine as I macheted the words down! 
> 
> I find breathing beyond the automatic response as one of the most essential things for this day and age, and although it was not intended to be a focal point of this little ficlet at first, it certainly turned into one for me. I hope you, too, can find your breath in whatever you find yourself in, today, tomorrow, and always.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! ConCrit appreciated ॐ


End file.
